Down I Fall
by Leo Lover 40
Summary: Drake's dad is back with a vengeance. His dad is willing to go to any depth to get what he thinks he deserves for the wreck of a marriage he had with Audrey and according to him: it's all Drake's fault. How is Drake going to be able to cope when his dad is back and is fighting for some time with Drake after being in prison?


A/N: This is an updated and hopefully better version of my Drake and Josh story 'Anyone there for me?'

Disclaimer: I do not own Drake and Josh I am just borrowing the characters created by Dan Schneider.

Chapter 1

I was sitting on my bed looking out at the terrible weather while I was trying to write a new song. The weather was so off putting I decided just to sit there and watch the rain fall around on the ground like the sky was crying. _When you think about it the rain can actually by quite calming and peaceful _I thought.

"Drake!"

I heard my mum calling me down the stairs pulling me out of my thoughts. I jumped down of my bed and some of the paper I had been writing my ideas down fell down around me. I quickly picked some up but my mum called me down again so I left it and ran on down the stairs.

"Yeah mum?" I asked spotting her sitting on the sofa with the news on. She looked so young sitting there with her feet curled up with a blanket wrapped around her. _No wonder_ I thought _its freezing_.

She turned around and patted the seat beside her so I walked over and sat down. She took my two hands and started rubbing my left hand with her thumb. "Drake I have something to tell you and you're not going to like it." I looked at her closely and realised she'd been crying. Her eyes were all red and puffy and she had tear stains along her face.

"What's happened mum?" I asked my concern growing.

"It's your Dad, Devon, he's got out of prison early somehow, I think he said on good behaviour. The point is he rang here telling me that he wasn't over you and he was going to make it up to you for putting him in prison." Again she was crying. I could tell she was trying not to, trying to be strong for me.

"What?" I looked at her, anger and fear in my eyes. "How? They were supposed to keep him there! Do they not understand what that- that man did to me?" I cried. I could feel myself struggling to breathe and tried to calm myself down.

My mum scooted closer and began rubbing circles on my back and whispering soothing words in my ear.

My dad, the man who abused me for 6 years , has been let out of prison the only time I felt safe from him was when he was there for 5 years and now he's out and he's after me. Oh god please let this all be a nightmare I thought.

"Now over the next few weeks I want you to be careful, I want to know who you are with, where you are and when you'll be back. Always bring your phone and if any of your plans change text or ring and let me know as soon as possible I don't want him to hurt you…" The unspoken _again _was left but I knew it was there. We both did.

When I got up to leave the room I stopped as I remembered, Josh and Walter they don't know anything about my past. "Don't worry about them I'll tell them for you." My mum said as if she had read my mind.

"Thanks but I think I should tell them." I answered quietly and walked back up to my room.

I climbed onto my bed once again and looked outside the window again with different intentions. The rain always calmed me down after what happened with my dad when it was over I sometimes went upstairs and watched the rain, if there was any, until my mum came home.

The rain seemed to match my mood also it was now a mad thunderstorm with the rain going so heavy it sounded like hailstones. Now I understand how people think the weather can match their mood or feelings.

The next thing I know is someone is shaking my arm waking me up. I opened one eye wearily and noticed a blurred figure standing over me. When my sight came back to normal I noticed it was Josh standing by my bed. He was still in his work uniform with his hair slightly damp from the short walk from The Premiere to his car and from where he re-parked his car to the front door.

"Dude when you sleep, you sleep like your dead. I've been shaking you for the past minute. Dinners ready in 10 minutes" Josh told me as he started rubbing a towel over his hair in attempt to dry it.

"Ok I'll follow you down soon" I replied as josh started for the door. Once Josh left I lay back down again rubbing my hands over my face. I looked out the window to see the rain had slowed to a drizzle. When I sat back up the room started spinning around me. I closed my eyes for a few moments and for the first time since my nightmares stopped I caught a glimpse of my father.

When I met my family downstairs for dinner I noticed Megan still wasn't home yet. Which I was kind of thankful for as it would be one less person I had to tell, but I was also kind of curious as to why because if she was sleeping over she would have been blabbing about it for the entire week beforehand.

"Mum, where's Megan?" I asked as my mum came out of the kitchen with a large bowl of chilli and Walter following behind here with a bowl of boiled rice. The smell of the chilli instantly hitting my nose and making me realise how hungry I truly was.

"Janie's mum rang and said she could sleepover if she wanted and then they can all go shopping tomorrow for a day out." She answered as she sat the bowl down in the middle of the table.

Once everyone had some rice and chilli out on their plates and was about to dig in, my mum stood up, quickly looked at me as if to say 'its time' I swiftly nodded and she said "Walter, Josh there is something we have to tell you and it's not really very easy for Drake."

_Oh no, I can't do this they're all staring at me, this was a bad idea. _I thought. As I took a long gulp of water trying to delay what I knew I had to do. I looked at mum helplessly and said ""I don't know where to begin." I could feel my voice growing softer as the memories drifted toward the surface.

"Don't worry, just take your time and start wherever you feel you should. Just get your thought sorted out first and take it from there" my mum took my hand into her own and started rubbing it again with her thumb as if to try and comfort me.

"I guess it started when I was about 7. My dad, Terry, would shout at me for anything I did wrong, he'd call me useless and pathetic and after a while I started to believe him. My dad, he, well he hated me. He would always tell me that. Every day. It started one day after my mum had left for work, he gave me a load of chores to do. I had them all almost done in time all I had to do was put my toys away but I didn't have it done. He started shouting at me but there was just something that seemed different about his shouting and anger this time. There was something in his eyes that just didn't seem right, but I couldn't place it at the time. It seemed like something had broken inside him and he just couldn't stand it anymore. The things he called me seemed magnified I started to believe them all straight away. Once he'd stopped shouting at me I was already in tears, it really hurt to hear my own father say those things to his only son. After that the shouting got worse and worse until he did it. He hit me. And he actually seemed pleased as he backhanded me across the face sending me to the floor, knocking the air out of my lungs. That moment was when I actually feared him. The day after that he did it again only harder, that was when he became more violent towards me. The only days I got a break was when he was at work and me and Megan were sent to school. But the happiness of those breaks didn't last long at all as he soon got laid off. He would pick me and Megan up from school and would bring us home again even though I loved the walk to pick Megan up and then we would walk home together, just the two of us. My only chance of happiness was ripped away from me."

"The first time I was properly beat was when I was almost 8, mum had to leave really early for work, and I was still in bed of course and Megan she was sleeping over at a friends for a birthday. He came into my room and yanked me out of bed by my hair. I cried out in pain and he wrapped his other hand over my mouth. He brought me down to the basement and threw me down the stairs he left for a while after locking the door but when he came back I was completely terrified. He had piles of rope and tape. He backed me into the corner and when I felt my back touch that wall. I froze. He roughly grabbed my wrists and started tying them together. All I could remember thinking was how worthless I must be for my own father to do that. He then taped my elbows together and pushed me onto the floor the wind knocked out of me, he continued tying my legs together and when he was finished he stood me up and wrapped another bit of rope around a pipe that was sticking out of the roof he kept pulling it until my feet barely touched the floor and then he tied it. He took a sock out of his back pocket and stuffed it into my mouth and then wrapped a lot of tape around it making sure it was over my hair so it would be painful when he ripped it off again. He then also took a tie out of his back pocket and blindfolded me. That was when I knew there was no way I was getting away easily. He then gave me the beating of a life time. He used everything he had, fists, feet even his belt. When he left to get a drink he realised the time and came sprinting down the stairs and untied me forcing me up to my room to get changed again making sure I put long sleeves on so no one could see the marks the ropes left."

I didn't realise I was crying until Josh handed me a few tissues. I tried to give him a small smile but he was avoiding my eyes. I glanced around at my family feeling thankful that I had them all there to support me through this.

"After that the beatings became a regular thing. It was simply a part of my daily routine. It all changed though on my eleventh birthday. Mum tried taking the day of work for my birthday but she couldn't so she went in. He came up to me and said 'time for your birthday beating' to anyone else it wouldn't have meant anything but when you've been living my life you knew it spelt trouble. He gave me the worst thrashing ever he even sliced my back with scissors as he cut my top of my back but mum got home from work early and seen what he was doing. That was when it stopped, that was the day my mum saved my life."


End file.
